I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixed base assembly of mobile phones.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the fast changing and highly efficient environment nowadays, electronic communications products (such as a mobile phone) have become a convenient and efficient communications tool. Since mobile phones are usually placed at a position according to the user's need (such as being hung at the user's waist or neck, or put in a backpack, a bag, or a car, etc.) and such position varies with the actual situation, therefore, it generally requires a fixed base to fix the mobile phone. In the example of putting the mobile phone in a car, the mobile phone is clamped and fixed to one end of a clamping base of the fixed device, and the other end of the fixed device is disposed at an appropriate position in the car, so that the driver can feel relieved and concentrate on driving.
However, since there are various designs for the fixed device of mobile phones in the market, therefore a prior-art fixed device which can be attached onto any fixed object in the car (such as a drink holder or a car window, etc) is used for example. Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 for the prior-art fixed device. Such fixed device 10 has a base 11 which is a cone symmetrical along the circumference and comprises a hollow cylinder 12 extended upward from the center of the top of the base 11, and a pair of corresponding small and large apertures 121, 122 respectively extended upward from the cylinder 12 and the cone, and the bottom of the cone is hollow, and a stop rod 123 is disposed at the bottom of the large aperture 122 in the cylinder 12.
Further, the hollow of the bottom of the cone allows the base 11 to be movably coupled to a sucking disc 13, and the diameter of the sucking disc 13 is slightly larger than or equal to the external diameter of the bottom of the base 11. A bar-shaped pillar is extended upward from the center of the bar-shaped pillar 131, and a channel 132 is disposed on the pillar 131 such that the stop rod 123 in the bottom of the base 11 can be guided into the channel 132 to successfully slide the base 11 onto the sucking disc 13, and the outer periphery of the bar-shaped pillar 131 is surrounded by a spring 133.
Further, there is a clicking member 14, which has a head section 141 to be extended into the large aperture 122 of the cylinder 12 and the channel 132 of the pillar 131 of the sucking disc 13, and pivotally coupled to the small aperture 121 by a peg 15. One end of the cylinder 12 of the base 11 is coupled to a connecting rod 16, and the other end of the connecting rod 16 is disposed on a clamping base 161 which is used for clamping the mobile phone.
Therefore, if the exposed end 142 of the clicking member 14 is pressed as shown in FIG. 2, the head section 141 presses against the stop rod 123 to compress the spring 133 such that the hollow at the bottom of the base 11 presses on the sucking disc 13 to constitute a vacuum and attaches the bottom of the base 11 onto the sucking disc 13 tightly. The sucking disc 13 will contract inward as the hollow at the bottom of the base 11 is attached by the sucking disc 13 and the sucking disc is further attached securely onto any fixed object in the car. On the other hand, if the exposed end 142 of the clicking member 14 is lifted such that after the force of the head sections 141 pressing against the stop rod 123 is gone, the bottom of the base 11 is lifted and separated from the sucking disc 13 due to the resilience of the spring 133. Therefore, the fixed device 10 can be removed successfully.
Although the way of using the base 11 and the sucking disc 13 of the fixed device 10 to work together with the clicking member 14 can attach the sucking disc 13 securely onto a fixed object and fix the mobile phone onto another end of the fixed device 10, the structures of the large aperture 122 on the cylinder 12 of the base 11, the stop rod 123 at the bottom and the sucking disc 13 of the pillar 131, the channel 132 on the pillar 131, and the clicking member 14, etc not only are complicated, but also carry a high manufacturing cost, and make the overall assembling very complicated and laborious. Furthermore, the clicking member 14 will break easily when it has been used for a long time, and has the shortcomings of causing the base 11 unable to operate and to be attached to the sucking disc 13. Therefore, it has a poor stability which definitely affects the utility of the fixed device 10.